


The Life of Kara and Lena Danvers

by KtheG



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG
Summary: The one where Lena and Kara are married like they should be.This takes place in the same universe, just with several alterations, so not really AU, but sort of.





	1. Chapter One

She’s worried. It doesn’t take a lot to feel the emotions rolling off her body. Each breath she takes is shaky and uncertain. The minute she walked into your office, you knew something was wrong, but you just can’t figure out what the problem is yet. Alex never comes to see you, so you feel almost dumb that it takes you this long to decide that the problem is with Kara. Your bag has somehow made its way into your arms, and as Alex leads you out of your office, she stops to tell Jess that you won’t be coming back for the day, and to reschedule all important meetings. You are grateful that your wife’s sister understands that your life is busy, and that you must have something to come back to. 

“What happened?” You ask when you make it to the safety of the government vehicle.

“There was an alien, and for a while, she had it under control, until we discovered that his breath was toxic to her lungs and skin. When I arrived on the scene, Kara was falling to the Earth. The DEO took him out, but not before the damage had been done. When we get back Dr. Hamilton can give you the details and the recovery time,” Alex focuses on the road to skyscraper that houses the DEO. It is obvious that she doesn’t want to talk about it; afterall, it is her sister, not just your wife, that is currently hanging on for life.

Before the car even stops, you are running through the lobby, sprinting as fast as you can in your six inch stilettos. J’onn stops you before you can make it to the med bay, wrapping you in his strong Martian arms, and holds you while you cry. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leads you down the hallways to where Kara lays. You stand outside the room, just watching as Hamilton and her staff work to recharge Kara. When the commotion dies down, and Alex has joined you, the three of you walk into the room and surround Supergirl. Her skin looks clear, and you wonder if your love still has her powers, remembering that Alex had said the alien’s breath was toxic to the bulletproof skin. 

Her breaths are slow and even, but even you can hear how wet they sound, how abnormal that is for your alien. A mask is on her face, covering pale lips and soft cheeks. The medical watch around her wrist beeps, and a small dose of morphine flows through the IV in Kara’s arm, easing the small lines of pain on your beloved’s face. It shocks you how complex this whole scenario is, but you feel an overwhelming sense of simpleness to the whole picture. Alex sits on the other side of her bed, taking vital signs and listening to Kara’s breathing. Slowly, you make your way over to the superhero and take her hand. Your fingers creep up to Kara’s wrist, feeling for the pulse beneath your fingers because it’s not enough to hear it on the heart monitor, you need to feel her alive underneath you. 

After several hours of sitting next to your wife, Dr. Hamilton walks into the room to do a full check over Kara. You stay out of the way as much as possible, remembering the deal Dr. Hamilton had to make with Alex and you over staying with Kara; if Hamilton was in the room, everybody had to stand against the walls so each procedure could be run without interference. 

Kara stays asleep for several hours, long enough for Alex to bring you a change of clothes and some coffee, and just long enough for you to shut your eyes for a moment of sleep. When you blink yourself awake, Kara’s head has turned in your direction.

“She woke up briefly, asked for you and then fell back asleep when she saw you. If you want, we can go over her injury list now, or we can wait until Kara wakes up and is more lucid,” Alex gives you options, which you appreciate because it gives you some semblance of control over this scary situation. 

“Can-” you clear your throat, embarrassed at the rough sounds, “can you get Dr. Hamilton? I’d like to hear it from her. Please.” You add the “please” so Alex doesn’t feel offended when you don’t ask for her help. Alex nods, and leaves the room. With your sister-in-law out of the room, you change into the sweatpants and one of Kara’s NCU t-shirts she brought. Your skirt and blouse are carelessly thrown onto the couch, knowing you will never wear them again. The t-shirt you put on smells of Kara’s shampoo, and you can’t help but breathe deeply while it is over your head. 

It doesn’t take long for Alex to come back with Dr. Hamilton in tow, who carries a thick folder with all the data ever collected from Kara. Dr. Hamilton pulls up a chair, putting herself on your level (everybody knows you’re most comfortable when everybody is lower than you) and opens the folder to the most recent tab.

“Okay, I’ll start with what we know, which is that Kara hasn’t lost her powers completely. However, she has sustained serious damage to her body on the cellular level, so her cells are depleted to the level that we can treat her with Morphine, which we are a little concerned about,” Hamilton starts, and when you have a question, she is respectful and lets you ask.   
“Is this a normal dose of morphine for a woman who is 5’8” or are you using something more along the lines for a person who is six feet something?”  
“We are using a dose that we would for someone like Shaquille O’Neal. That tells us that her body is healing. We are using morphine to counteract the pain of several broken ribs as well as the rash to her skin, caused by the breath of the alien. The damage to Kara’s lungs is extensive, and while it will heal, it will be difficult to keep her blood oxygen levels up. We are already seeing signs of healing in the ribs, but even with super healing, it’s taking longer than we thought.

“I’d like to be able to say that Kara will wake shortly, but the mix of morphine and exhaustion, I think it’ll take several more hours. When she does wake, be careful of movement. Don’t let her sit up fully until I’ve been by to check her, but for now, that’s all we can see being an issue. Do you have any questions for me?” Hamilton asks. When you shake your head, the doctor stands and walks to Kara’s bedside, jotting down numbers and walks out the door. You and Alex are alone, watching over your family, and this reminds you that even though you were a Luthor--now you are a Danvers by marriage-- you can still have happiness, even in times of tension and sorrow. 

Several hours later, you aren’t sure how many (it was enough to read through today’s stock market action), the medical watch alerts you and Alex to an increase in respiratory rates and heart rate. You stand, taking Kara’s hand in yours and pet her hair back with your other hand, so that when she opens her eyes, you are the first person she sees. 

It takes a couple minutes, but eventually, Kara opens her eyes. The blue is dark and a little glassy (from the morphine you hear Alex say) but they shine bright when they recognize your face. You let out a small chuckle, and soon enough, Supergirl- who may not be so Super right now- is laughing along with you, at least until she lets out a small sound of discomfort at the jostling of her sore torso. It’s these moments that make you a family, the moments where the world may be off kilter for a while, but you know that no matter what, there is someone there for you. 

You sit and talk with Kara, nothing too deep, and absolutely nothing about the fight is mentioned, but it’s comforting, and both of you take comfort in the small talk. The conversation doesn’t last long, and soon Kara is falling asleep from the pull of drugs. This is how it goes for several hours, a little bit of conversation followed by sleep for the both of you until finally, Kara can stay awake for more than an hour. Dr. Hamilton comes in again, and takes her vitals while you sit holding her hand for comfort. Soon enough, the IV is disconnected, and Hamilton removes the medical watch and heart rate monitor.

“You can take her home now, Lena. Just monitor pain levels every few hours and if it gets above a five, you can give her some pain killers. I’ll send you with some that should hopefully work with her alien biology. Do you have any questions for me?” Dr. Hamilton explains.

You shake your head, and within half an hour, the two of you are sitting in your car holding hands over the console. She leans her head against the window and sighs at the cool comfort it gives to her alien skin. It doesn’t take your genius IQ to remember that just because she doesn’t feel the cold doesn’t mean she doesn’t find it relieving to her alien temperature. Dr. Hamilton and Alex have constantly told you that keeping Kara cool while she is a little depleted is of the utmost importance. While her body naturally runs hot, the radiation in her cells on a normal day, powered by the yellow sun, can protect themselves from denaturing. 

When you get to your apartment, you sit Kara on the couch with a cool towel on her neck, lowering her alien temperature of 102 degrees to an almost normal 98.6 degrees. You go to the freezer and pull out one of the tupperware containers full of lasagna that Eliza made for the two of you and put it into the microwave. While the late dinner reheats, you join your wife on the couch, pulling her head into your lap and running your fingers through her hair. When the two of you got married (ten months ago- you’ve counted everyday) you never would’ve thought that even the smallest injury would bother you this much. You knew what you signed up for when you started dating the Girl of Steel almost two years ago, and yes, there had been moments where you weren’t sure if she would come back to you, but she always has. 

The microwave beeps, signalling the end of the reheating period, as well as pulling you and Kara from your dream like states. Immediately, Kara is up and to the bar in the kitchen faster than you expect from an alien with depleted powers. Dinner is quiet, and when you both finish, Kara loads the plates into the dishwasher. Looking at the clock, you drag your wife to bed and slowly peel the supersuit off her body knowing that she hates it when she falls asleep in the alien spandex. Sleep comes easily to you despite how much you slept at the DEO headquarters. 

The next morning, when you roll over into her arms, you are surprised to feel her temperature has risen. She’s still asleep, so you lean over and place a peck to the space between her shoulder blades. The lack of movement on her part alerts you that Kara is still recovering, so you get out of bed to go make breakfast. Pancakes with chocolate chips and bananas appear to be on the menu, according to your stomach and your knowledge of solar flared Kara. 

By the time breakfast is ready, Kara is crawling out of bed, and walking into the kitchen wearing one of your MIT tank tops and a pair of shorts. When she turns, you can see the bruises on her sides littering her ribs a black and blue. Dwelling on it will do you no good, so you move on and offer a plate of a dozen pancakes. You eat together in silence and when you both finish, you get ready for work and head out the door, dropping Kara off at CatCo on your way to L-Corp. You told Cat about what happened to Kara, so Cat will call you if something happens to your wife at work. The day goes by normally, and Supergirl even makes an appearance to stop a bank robbery. Alex calls to tell you that Dr. Hamilton thinks Kara’s cells have fully recovered, and she asks that you text her when you see Kara next with an update about her healing and to see how your wife heals. By the end of the day, you had met with the board and discussed raising the girls in STEM scholarship. 

It was Kara’s idea, the scholarship. She had told you how hard it was for the Danvers to pay for two daughters to go through PhD. programs at the same time, especially when both daughters were smart enough to get more than one doctorate. And most importantly, when one daughter is Kryptonian and can hold a PhD in every science that Earth knows of. You always wondered why she chose a degree in journalism, especially when she has a higher IQ than you. It doesn’t matter now though, because the two of you have had world changing conversations late at night. Several ideas for medical tech for aliens are currently being produced, and they were all a product of those late night conversations. 

When the meeting was finished, you took the stairs to your office floor, trying to get a little exercise in so you can keep up with Alex in your self defense classes. Jess opens the door for you and you stride quickly to your desk. Not long after you sit down do you hear Jess talking with someone outside your office, and soon enough, Kara comes waltzing into the room with a big bag of takeout and several bottles of water. 

“Hi! I know we had plans for lunch today, but I figured after everything these last couple of days that you would like to share something a little more quiet. I got potstickers and noodles, and even that gross salad food you like,” Kara says with a look of disgust.

“Hello. It’s good to see you up and about.” You lean over your desk to place a quick kiss to her lips. “Alex told me Hamilton thinks your cells have fully recovered, how do you feel? Is your strength back? What about your healing? I saw your bruises this morning, are they still there?” You ask, getting straight to the elephant in the room.

Kara rolls her eyes at your protectiveness, but she indulges you anyway and answers all your questions, “yes, my strength is back, I feel okay, I’m not sure about my healing and I think it would be best if I show you.” With that, Kara untucked her button down and unbuttoned it. What you see shocks you, because Kara just said her healing was working, and Hamilton said that your wife should be as good as new, but that doesn’t appear to be the case. The black and blue bruises from the broken ribs still litters the skin, but when you press against them, Kara doesn’t even flinch. You can’t feel anything broken or cracked, but you are still cautious.

“Um… have you told Alex and Dr. Hamilton that the bruises are still here? Do you even feel it? What’s wrong?” You ask with a rapid fire succession.

“Alex doesn’t know, and I haven’t gotten around to the DEO today, so I haven’t been able to tell Hamilton, I was going to go by later today, promise. I just have to finish this article on green energy for Snapper. Do you want to come with me?” Kara finishes with a sheepish expression, already knowing the answer to her question. You call Jess into your office and tell her to reschedule all your meetings for the rest of the day, and that once she is finished, she can leave early.

“But Mrs. Danvers, it’s only 3:00, on a Tuesday… you never leave this early, even on a Friday,” Jess seems so distraught with the revelation. 

“Yes I know, Jess, but there’s some family business I need to take care of. Go, have fun, go out!” You tell her with a small push out the door. Turning to Kara, you grab her hand and some of the leftover food (you know by now that Kara will be hungry again in fifteen minutes) and lead your wife to the elevator and down to the garage, where your driver hands you the keys to your Bentley. The drive to the city headquarters of the DEO is short, and in no time, you and Kara are riding the elevator to the command floor where you see J’onn talking with Alex about some new device. Both agents look up when you and Kara walk into the room with confused looks on their faces. 

“Director, do you know where we can find Dr. Hamilton? Something is wrong with Kara and we need to figure out what it is.” There is a new sense of urgency in your voice, one that you usually save for meetings with R&D. J’onn and Alex look over to your wife, who still holds your hand and is pushing her glasses up her face. 

They lead you to Dr. Hamilton’s office, where the woman is filling out paperwork, but when you knock on the door she looks up with a frown. 

“Lena, Kara, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you so soon. Is there a problem?” Hamilton walks around her desk as she asks. Kara nods and looks over at J’onn and Alex silently asking them to leave. You can see the hesitation on their faces, but eventually, they leave the room and close the door.

“I have a problem, Dr. Hamilton” Kara blurts out. You didn’t expect her to be the person to divulge the information. You were prepared to put up a fight with your wife. Turning to look at Kara, you begin to see fear cover her face, and you grasp her hand just a little tighter than normal.

“Okay, well let’s get you up on the table, and we can start with some basic tests.” Kara complies with the Doctor, and she hops onto the exam table a little too hard, because there is now a dent in the metal. Dr. Hamilton turns around, carrying several test instruments. She starts with drawing blood, and you are grateful to see that her skin is still bulletproof. Kara doesn’t even flinch, informing you that her senses are dulled a little too much. You walk over and take your wife’s hand, the one that doesn’t currently have blood being pulled from the veins. She squeezes your fingers a little too hard for your human bones, but you can’t bring yourself to scold her because you know this is her worst fear; that something is wrong and she doesn’t have to power to fix it.

After a half an hour, Hamilton returns with the results and a small frown on her face. “Nothing appears to be wrong, but we have noticed an increase in your cell radiation levels. It could be from the abnormally sunny spring we’ve had, but I just want to let you know, that this could be a result from dealing with increased exposure to Kryptonite. I’m not entirely sure where that would be happening, but do be careful.”

You begin to go through your memories of all the times Kara has been exposed to Kryptonite, and the last time you can remember was several months ago. Thoughts fill your mind, and soon enough, you can no longer think in coherent sentences, and you see Kara reaching for you, but you can’t hear a word she is trying to say to you. Your breathing is labored, and you feel your body start falling towards the ground, braced by the arms of your wife. She leads you both to the floor, and you feel yourself fall into her lap. Her heartbeat, pumping poisoned blood, is loud and strong in your ears, and that somehow settles your racing heartbeat. 

“Lex…” you breathe out, and Kara’s super hearing must pick it up because you can feel the vibrations of her voice against your ear as she speaks to Alex. All you can think about is the threat he made against Kara, and that he was going somehow limit her powers. You think of the time the two of you were walking down the street after a date, and the strange man bumped into your wife but didn’t flinch when he hit the immoveable steel of Kara’s body.

The memory fades as quickly as it came, and you know immediately that this has something to do with your alien hating family. By the time you’ve calmed, Alex and Maggie have decided they are going to have a chat with your dear brother, and you give them permission to do whatever it takes to find out any information. 


	2. Chapter Two

Kara stays at the DEO while Alex and Maggie take their trip to the prison. She claims it’s so she can be with you, but you know that it’s so Dr. Hamilton can check her over and make sure that there is nothing truly wrong with Supergirl. The number of attempts on your life had gone down since you got married, and yet, you still fear your brother just as much. While Kara and Dr. Hamilton discuss further tests to find out any information on why Kara isn't healing, you head to the control center in hopes of finding Winn. It took some time, but eventually Winn was able to talk with you about more than nerd stuff, although, in all honesty you two are constantly figuring out better ways to equip Supergirl and the DEO. Together, the two of you have designed numerous suits for your wife, as well as programming the computers to function during any natural disasters. When the two of you get together, everybody stays out of your way. Coffee somehow appears next to you and Winn, but neither of you acknowledge how much time has passed since you started working. There are several prototype weapons that you’ve been working on, and you’re hoping to use them to contain aliens, not kill them like your mother would want you to. You lose yourself in your combined work hoping to pass the time that Alex and Maggie are gone. When you finally do look up, it’s when Alex and Maggie walk into the center and everybody falls silent.

  
“Well, Lena, your brother is a dick,” Maggie states and everybody laughs. You just roll your eyes, not surprised in the least that there wasn’t much success. Alex leads you and Maggie into one of the several conference rooms surrounding the main room and you sit at the head of the table (as a CEO, you literally can’t make yourself sit anywhere else) and wait as Alex pulls out her tablet and opens up her notes.

  
“So we didn’t get much out of him about the lack of healing, but we did find out that he has recently stopped getting any visitors that aren’t government, so I’m worried that we may be looking at a double agent. He also seemed genuinely surprised when we told him about the man on the street, so it is possible that this has nothing to do with Lex, and more to do with Cadmus and other alien hate groups, but most likely Lillian, because nobody else knows who Kara is.” Alex tells you and you just sigh in response. There’s not a lot you can do until Hamilton comes back with the test results from Kara.

  
There isn’t much of a wait when you walk into the med bay to talk to Hamilton and her staff, but you do have to wait until a biopsy is completed from the tissue from Kara’s lungs, to rule out an aerosolization of Kryptonite. You sit on your computer, trying to keep up with the endless paperwork that comes with running a multi-billion dollar company. It isn’t long before Hamilton and Kara are walking back into the main office, and you stand and hug your wife. She leads you over to one of the computers where Hamilton pulls up several different images.

  
“So from the blood work we did, it seemed like the only issue was a raised radiation level, which we suspected was from overexposure to Kryptonite, but since the last time either of you can think of exposure was several months ago, that seems like an unlikely possibility. We also noticed a higher basic level in her blood, suggesting that the lack of healing is in the hemoglobin. The CT scan we did of her lungs shows no signs of abnormalities, but until the biopsy comes back, we won’t know for sure if the increased radiation is Kryptonite. The reflex testing we did all came back normal, so the problem hasn’t reached the nervous system yet, which is a good sign. Cognitive tests also came back normal, as did the skin tests we did. The infected area is still bulletproof and can only be pierced by a needle containing Kryptonite. It seems to us that the issue lies in the blood and lungs. Do you have any questions?” Doctor Hamilton explains the results from all the test with visual aids, allowing you and Kara to better understand what is going on.

  
You shake your head no, and Kara doesn’t speak up so Hamilton turns off the computer. She leaves the folder on the table in front of you and walks out the door, closing it behind her to give the two of you some privacy. Kara moves into your lap from where she was sitting next to you, and you start to run your fingers through her hair, letting the silence absorb the two of you.  
Unaware of how long the two of you sit, when the door opens again, you jump, causing Kara to stir from where she has fallen asleep against your chest. Alex walks in with a bag of food from Noonan’s and sets it on the table along with several bottles of water and Gatorade. She leaves again, and when the door closes, you shake Kara awake hoping to get her to eat. Your wife hungrily grabs the bag of food and pulls out a container of potstickers and a set of chopsticks. With a blast of heat vision, her dinner is hot again, and you chuckle at how domestic she is. Holding out your own plate of food, your wife gives it a small blast to warm it. Together, the two of you (it’s mostly Kara if you’re being honest) eat everything that Alec brought and you are now quietly talking about the results Hamilton shared with you.

  
“Is there anything I can do to help Dr. Hamilton and her team? You know, as a genius? Or do you want me to be by your side as your wife?” You ask gently. On several occasions, both Alex and Kara have asked you to give input as a genius and not as a family member, but you always double check with Kara before you do anything about her health.  
“Can you just… be here? I don’t want to do this alone,” she whispers.

  
“Of course I can sweetheart! There’s no place I’d rather be. I’ll call Jess and she can rearrange my week. Until Hamilton figures out the problem, we will be together. Does that sound like a plan?” Kara just nods in response, and you pull her in a close hug. Eventually, J’onn walks in and tells you to take Kara home until further notice, and that he will take over being Supergirl for the foreseeable future. Pleasantries are exchanged and you are soon driving home with your sick alien. Hamilton has given you a list of things to watch out for, and you make sure Kara knows that you will be watching her like a hawk.

  
It doesn’t take long, and soon enough, the two of you are cuddled on your king sized bed under a mountain of blankets. Netflix has been turned on, and Kara leans against you like the puppy she is. It doesn’t take long, and you can only get through two episodes of Riverdale before the two of you are asleep. It’s a restless night, with Kara waking up from several nightmares throughout the night. Each time, you get up with her and let her cry about her lost family, and those she couldn’t save during the alien attack the other day. When morning comes, the two of you are too exhausted to move, so you sit in bed and read over reports while she sketches in her notebook. Pictures of a gruesome fire and hideous aliens cover the pages today, and you can’t help but pity your wife and the weight she carries.

  
Around noon, Jess calls you telling you that Lillian has tried to see you and refuses to acknowledge that you aren’t in your office, so you talk to your mother on the phone. She tells you about how one of her scientists has run off with data and she’s worried that you’ve been hurt by it. You tell her nothing about Kara, but you do wonder about why she is telling you.

  
“Well, Lena, you do work with the DEO and I know Kara is sick, I’m just trying to help. It’s not like she saved us from the Daxamites after all. I just want to help my family.”

  
When you hang up, you immediately call Alex and she and Maggie go to your office to collect Jess’ report on Lillian and any evidence they can use to track her. The rest of the day is quiet, and Kara ventures into work after some lunch, but she comes back an hour later saying that Cat won’t let her into her office. You kiss away her pout and drag her into the bedroom for some more Netflix and chill. She giggles behind you and you know that she’s thinking of several ways to chill. It isn’t long before Riverdale is left behind in favor of her lips and tongue.  
  
Her kisses start slow, like they always do (she’s always afraid to hurt you) and you have to be the one to take charge and show her the way. The kissing evolve, and soon, you are on top of your wife with one leg in between hers when the phone rings. Two groans corrupt the silence, and panting can be heard from both you and Kara. Reaching over for your phone, you look at the caller ID to see if it can wait; it can’t, Alex is calling, and she probably has information on Lillian.

  
“Hello?” You ask with a hint of anger.

  
“Did I interrupt, again?” you can hear the smirk in her voice. “I promise this is important. Lillian turned herself in, claiming she knows what’s wrong with Kara.”

  
With a sigh, you tell Alex that you’ll be there as soon as you can and eventually you and Kara are flying over the sky and landing in the control center of the DEO. Walking through the hallways, Kara takes your hand, lending you some of her strength. A small smile and kiss is shared before you walk into the interrogation room, and your face quickly becomes a mask of indifference.

  
“You have five minutes, and if I don’t hear something that sounds plausible, I’m leaving you to the wolves.” You state.

  
“His name is Jackson. He worked for me studying Kryptonite. I was trying to make something that would not harm Kara, but would only limit her powers just enough. I don’t want to take them away anymore. I’ve seen the work that she does for you, and I’ve come to realize how important she is in your life not only as Kara Danvers, but as Supergirl. Is it so bad to have a change of heart?” Lillian seems genuine, and if you didn’t know her better, you would almost believe her. Almost.

  
“What’s the catch?” You question her morals enough to know that this information isn’t being given willingly.

  
“There isn’t one. Well unless you count a lunch date with the three of us as a catch. After the invasion I’ve come to realize that we shouldn’t fear the Kryptonian who put her own life on the line for the human race, even those of us seen as criminals. Not even I would sacrifice myself for me. I just want one lunch date to show you I’ve changed. If you don’t believe me then, then I will be willing to sit in a cell here at the DEO for the rest of my life,” Lillian pleads. You have never, in all your life with the Luthor's, heard anyone of them plead for forgiveness. Turning, you face the glass of the interrogation room looking in the direction you know Kara stands.

  
With a sigh, you turn around and sit down across from your adoptive mother. “You get one lunch date, and it is going to be held at Noonan’s but it will not be just the three of us. Alex and Maggie are going to be there, and at the first sign of anything, and I mean anything at all, you are walking out of there in handcuffs. Do we have a deal?”

All Lillian can do is nod, and you walk out of the room and lean against the wall. Kara appears down the hall and she quickly gathers you in her arms. You let yourself be held for a few minutes, thankful that every other agent gives you the space you need, before you stand up straight and strut down the halls and out of the building, pulling your super wife behind you.


	3. Chapter Three

Alex sets the date for lunch in a few days. You’re grateful because it gives you time to come to terms with what your mother said to you, and Kara takes the time to show you her newest article. It’s a well written piece that even Snapper is proud of, and you can feel the pride in every word written about the local fire and police departments. As Supergirl, Kara lets the city departments call on her if they need help, allowing the city to build a trust in the government as well as cut down on the number of Supergirl related outings. When the article is published (two days before your lunch date) you surprise Kara with a lunch of potstickers and Netflix, which has always turned into more. You spend the day leading up to the lunch in bed with your wife, and only leave when food becomes necessary. The two of you enjoy the peace and quiet of your penthouse and share your favorite stories of when you started dating; of the first date, when Kara took you to the pier for a ride on the roller coaster that extends over the water, of the proposal when both you and Kara happened to bend down at the same time and couldn’t ask because you were both laughing so hard, and of the wedding, when everybody you loved was there in the small town in the south of France, crying and sniffling as if somebody died. You share your favorite moments and how much you love Kara for Kara and not for Supergirl.

  
It isn’t until dinner, when Alex and Maggie show up with pizza and salad (they’re still trying to get back into your good graces after thinking leaves on pizza was a healthy dinner option) that you and Kara finally get out of bed. You walk out of your room first to allow Kara time to soak up some of the sun coming in through the floor to ceiling windows. Each ray of sun has some sort of calming effect on your wife, and neither you nor Alex have been able to figure out why yet, so you both give her some time by herself each day. Eventually, she walks out of the room you share and grabs one box of pizza (nobody but Kara eats the chicken and ranch) and sits on one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

  
“Hey Al, what time did you say lunch was going to be tomorrow?” She asks.

  
“I have a reservation for 1:00, but Lena, we can change it if you have a meeting or something…” Alex says, giving you an out to the lunch. You shake your head ‘no’ and Alec continues. “Lillian will have a tracker that is equipped with a paralytic, so if she tries to escape, or do anything, she won’t get two feet.”

  
You nod and let out a deep sigh. It is depressing that meeting with your family requires top security or a jail cell. Kara grabs your hand and begins to rub her thumb across your palm, and you give her a small smile. Dinner is a quiet affair after that, and by the time Alex and Maggie leave, you are exhausted on the couch. Long days at the office, trying to get everything squared away for your newest green energy release have begun to pile up, and you have found yourself on the phone with investors all over the world during the earliest hours of the morning. Kara cleans up the kitchen, putting plates and glasses in the dishwasher and wiping counters so you can have an extra five minutes of peace before tomorrow. Sleep clothes are pulled over your body and you feel yourself pulled onto your side of the bed, and eventually, Kara is there holding you close so you can feel fast beat of her heart, which lulls you into sleep.

  
Neither of you get far into the night before nightmares wake you both. Kara dreams of the death of her planet, of people she will never see again. She screams for her friends and family, calls out for Kal and her mother, but she has never dreamt of losing you, and for that, you are eternally grateful. Kara’s dreams are memories, and that makes it harder for you to watch. You wish to be able to take away all her pain, and yet, this is something you will never be able to share with her. When you first started spending the night, Kara wouldn’t sleep.

  
“Kryptonians’ don’t need sleep, babe.” she would say to you, and you brushed it off as fact, until one day, Alex asked you how her sleep patterns had been. That put you on edge, and when you told your sister-in-law that Kara hadn’t been sleeping, Alex shared with you the fears your wife had of hurting someone in her sleep. It was never easy, but now you face the memories of smoke and fire together, and Kara has never hurt you.

  
Tonight, Kara wakes with gasp, holding her chest and eyes filled with tears. You cup her face, forcing her to look at you, and you can see her eyes moving quickly between yours, trying to count the pieces of blue she claims are in your eyes. According to Kara, there are 47 little pieces of blue that she searches for every time she looks in your eyes. A hand finds purchase on your hip, and you let Kara grip as tight as she needs to, knowing that she won’t hurt you. Alex has told you that with panic comes sensory overload, and sometimes Kara can feel the blood pumping in veins, and it is often calming, so when your wife suffers from the dreams, she grabs onto you and doesn’t let go. You give quiet reassurances that you are alive, and that the dream was just that, a dream. She nods and eventually, a small breath is released, and you know the attack is ending. Slowly, you lay back against the pillows and guide Kara’s head to your chest, allowing her to rest and listen to you breathe and feel the blood run through your body.

  
You consider cancelling lunch just so you and Kara can have a quiet day, but you know that your mother would find some way to make you regret not going to lunch, so you settle back into your pillows and wait for sleep to claim you again. The next time you wake, it is to Kara pulling you out of bed so you won’t be late for your meeting with the security officers at L-Corp. You dress down for this meeting, wearing one of your more casual dresses and flats. Chester, your driver, takes you to L-Corp and you meet with Jess quickly, going over the new schedule for the next couple of days, before you let your CSO into your office. J’onn insisted that you hire one of his retired agents as your chief security officer instead of hiring a security group. Leo is one of your most trusted employees (you hired him, not Lex or Lillian) and he has always put the life of your employees over you like you asked.

  
Leo goes over several points of issue with you, mostly dealing with some of the younger guards, and you ask Leo to accompany you to lunch to watch the main exit. Alex and J’onn have already put a couple DEO agents at the restaurant to make sure that nothing suspicious occurs before your lunch, but you want Leo there to make sure that the civilians are protected should things go south. He agrees to take a couple men and casually eat lunch out today, and plans are finalized for your lunch. You call Alex and J’onn to let them know that Leo will be there, and then Jess practically pulls you out of the office before you can sit down to start paperwork that would have you staying late. She promises to send some home with you so you don’t get too far behind on your work.  
Kara is waiting for you down in the lobby, talking to one of the investors (she is better at putting them at ease about stocks than you are, and you attribute it to her open and happy personality) when she sees you and her smile grows. She easily excuses herself from the conversation and walks as fast as she humanly can towards you. You greet her with a kiss and loop your arm through hers. The walk to Noonan’s doesn’t take long and you chat idly about the newest piece Snapper has asked Kara to write, and she asks you about your meeting with Leo. When you get there, Lillian is sitting at the table with her hands in front of her, and Alex and Maggie on either side of her. You can see her ankles are chained together but her hands are free, suggesting that everybody will be eating today.

  
You greet Alex and Maggie with cheerful ‘hello’s’ but barely make eye contact with the woman who raised you. Menus are sitting on the table, and you only look over the dishes out of habit, already knowing that you will order one of their many pizza’s. The time it takes to look over the menu gives you a few more minutes to compose yourself. Alex starts the conversation off talking about the newest green energy tech that L-Corp. is building, and Kara quickly jumps in with her views on the pollution in the city (she does fly through the muck in the winter) and even Lillian makes an effort to sound interested in the new direction of the company, but you can tell she is disappointed that you have decided to use the company for good. This is no surprise, and yet, you are still saddened by her lack of interest in doing good for the world, not just for humanity.

  
Lunch is quiet and awkward, the only sounds coming from forks on plates and forced conversation between you and your mother. Things become interesting only when Lillian brings up the idea of kids, claiming she has found a way to mix human and Kryptonian DNA. You pause, but everybody else brushes the comment off easily, so you lie and say you and Kara have never talked about having kids (you have, and Alex thinks she’s found a way for Kara to carry like she’s always wanted to) and the conversation moves passed the subject quickly. It leaves you with a nagging feeling, as if Lillian knows something that you don’t, and that has always bothered you, but now especially since she’s mentioned your family. When your hour is up, signaled by the alarm on your phone, Alex and Maggie take Lillian back to the DEO while you and Kara head back to your building and up to your office. When you walk into your office, you are surprised to see a man standing next to your windows, looking out over the skyline of National City. He turns, and you can hear Kara suck in her breath. This man is not familiar to you, and Kara, ever the superhero, takes a stance behind you, ready for a fight.

  
“What can I do for you, sir?” you ask, getting straight to a conversation.

  
“You, Mrs. Danvers, can’t do anything for me, but your wife has already done something and she doesn’t even know it.” As he speaks, the man turns around, and it is then, that you begin to recognize him. “I don’t know if you remember me, Mrs. Danvers, but I ran into you and your wife a few months ago, quite literally, and I happened to have injected her with a solution that your mother came up with. I’m just here to make sure everything is going according to plan.” With that, the man reaches for Kara, who has yet to move, and he takes a swing at her. His fist hits her face, but nothing happens. By the next punch, Kara has regained control of her body and she blocks his next attempt, but in doing so, her shirt rides up enough that you and the man can see the lingering bruises from the last fight.

  
“Ah, it seems that the solution has worked, and now it is time for the next phase to begin.” With that, the man pulls out a gun and aims at you. He fires, and he must be containing Kara because she doesn’t have time to reach you before you feel a stinging pain in your shoulder. You fall to the ground and feel yourself falling into darkness, but before you completely pass out, you see the man trading powerful blows with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an idea on where I want this story to go, but I love the input I've been getting. If you have anything you want to see, let me know! Also, if you send me prompts, I will try to write them the best that I can!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had a major case of writers block, and what ended up happening was me switching POV's and redoing like the last three chapters, so they are now being updated! Hopefully this turns out well haha. Anyway, this one is in Kara's POV so let me know what you think!

When you and Lena walk into her office, there is a man standing by the windows. When he speaks, neither of you recognize his voice, and your super hearing picks up the new speed of your wife’s beating heart.

“You, Mrs. Danvers, can’t do anything for me, but your wife has already done something and she doesn’t even know it.” As he starts explaining everything he’s done, you stand there frozen, unable to move. “I don’t know if you remember me, Mrs. Danvers, but I ran into you and your wife a few months ago, quite literally, and I happened to have injected her with a solution that your mother came up with. I’m just here to make sure everything is going according to plan.” 

You are just connecting the dots from Lillian to the man and Lillian showing up out of the blue. Only when his fist hits you do you remember how to move and how to fight. Your training kicks in, and you block his next attempted swing, but he spots your bruised sides from the alien encounter the other day. 

“Ah, it seems that the solution has worked, and now it is time for the next phase to begin.” With those words, a gun comes out at the same time that he has you by your shirt, he shoots your lovely CEO. The sound of the gunshot registers, but his hold on you is too strong for you to make it to Lena in time. He either has terrible aim, or he wasn’t aiming to injure you wife because he hits Lena in the shoulder. The next thing you know, there is a stabbing pain in your stomach. You struggle to breathe through the pain like Alex taught you to do when you have a panic attack, but the man is straddling your hips making sure that every last drop of whatever liquid is in the syringe enters your body. Your body is shaking in pain as he stands to leave, so you miss him deliver a swift kick to Lena’s torso, but you hear it reverberate throughout the entire office. He walks out the door and you hear him exchange words with someone. 

Your body is exhausted, you’re trying to breathe, and your fingers occasionally twitch. It feels like years that you’re laying there when Jess walks in, unsteady on her feet with a bruise on her cheekbone. When she sees the two of you, she immediately dials for Alex or Maggie. It isn’t long before a team is on the scene (Maggie and her cops beat Alex here by a few minutes) and you’re being taken care of by Dr. Hamilton. 

“Mags,” you breathe out, trying to get someone to pay attention to you. When she turns you gesture over towards Lena. Maggie looks from you to Lena and back to you, and when she nods her head, you know she’s going to look after your wife. Your breathing still isn’t back to normal, and you feel like your heart is going to beat out of your ribcage and that your fingers will never stop shaking, except now it’s your whole hands that are shaking, not just your fingers. Your body hurts, and when Hamilton asks you to look at her, so she can assess for brain damage, you can barely make out her face. She and her team must decide that you won’t suffer from a brain injury, and soon enough they are lifting you onto a stretcher and you’re being carried to the waiting helicopter to the DEO.  
Alex is waiting for you when you land, and her hand finds your, but it still isn’t enough to calm your panic over Lena, nor is it enough to cut through your fear from the attack. Hands come at you from out of your peripheral and you flinch. There’s a commotion, and then there are softer hands on your body, and somehow, you manage to start breathing again, and you no longer feel so violated. By the time the doctors finish running tests you have calmed down enough to avoid being sedated. J’onn comes in, and you try to open your mind to his, hoping that you don’t have to share out loud the fear that you haven’t felt since you were trapped in your little pod. He seems to get the gist of your message, because he just nods and pats your shoulder in an awkward attempt at being your space dad. 

He tells you that Lena is fine, that she had a small-ish reaction to the tranquilizer she was shot with and that she’s been given the proper medication to fight the allergic reaction. Apparently the doctors had plans to keep her in her own space, so she could wake up on her own before finding you, but that J’onn had told them to bring her into your sunroom, and so you should expect to see her shortly. It takes about 15 minutes before you see your wife, and she looks fine to you, except for the massive bruise spreading over her shoulder. Your sister comes in not long after with a file in her hand that contains the results from your most recent tests. She sets it on the table next to you and allows you to read everything. 

“Is this right? Did you check with the AI of my mother?” You ask, wanting to be absolutely positive of the results before you started freaking out. When Alex nods her affirmation, then you allow yourself to think about how much of a bad idea this is, and how much you and Lena aren’t ready for this. The two of you had planned on this, of course you had, but not for three or four years. Now, you would have even less time to come up with all the plans and get everything sorted. All the possibilities swirl around your brain, making it hard to land on just one problem that this creates, and before you know it, memories of Kal-El and your family hit you full force, knocking the breath from your lungs. 

Once it’s gone, you enter a constant battle with your body to get it back. Unfortunately for you, the exhaustion from the day catches up to you and you are pulled into the tight grasp of the panic attack; one with such severity that even Alex can’t bring you down, and since Lena is still unconscious fighting the tranquilizer reaction, they have no choice. You try to take one last look at your wife or sister but the “Supergirl Proof” sedatives work very quickly in your body, and you are out before you even knew something was terribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the original story picks back up, for those of you who have already read it, and it's also back in Lena's POV, and I've just switch around the order, hoping that this chapter makes more sense now, but it has already been posted so if you've read it, I won't be offended if you skip it.

When you come to, Maggie is kneeling above you with her hand on your pulse point. You let out a groan and she looks over to you, giving a small smile when she sees your eyes are open.  
“Hey Lena. Can you tell me where you are?” She asks. You roll your eyes, because obviously, you’re still in your office if Maggie is here.

“In my office. Maggie, he was fighting with Kara. Is she alright? Is she still here? Did they take her?” You become frantic, trying to sit up so you can find your wife, but your vision blurs and Maggie pushes you back down and starts talking to you.

“Kara is going to be just fine. She’s on her way to the DEO being looked at by Dr. Hamilton and Alex. You were shot with a tranquilizer, but I think you might be having a reaction. We just have to wait for the medics to get up here. Of course you would put your office on the top floor,” Maggie says with a laugh. You would laugh too, if you could breathe and didn’t feel so dizzy. You lay on the ground, with your head in Maggie’s lap taking shallow breaths until another group of medics (these are for the regular agents, not Supergirl) reach you. A mask is placed on your face and an IV is started to give you fluids to flush the tranquilizer out of your system. It doesn’t take long, and you find yourself being wheeled into the med bay at the DEO, where one of Dr. Hamilton’s team starts working. 

A few hours later, you are waking up in the sun room, Kara sleeping in the bed next to you. Looking at her, you can see a bruise on her cheekbone and the oxygen mask that rests next to her head, telling you she’s been panicking recently. You sit up carefully, aware of the leftover fatigue from the tranquilizer bullet, and swing your legs over the side of the bed. Slowly, you make your way to Kara’s bedside and sit on the chair provided. There are a few bruises as evidence from her fight with the strange man, and for that you are grateful. You lift her shirt to see what remains of the bruises from the broken ribs, and you are shocked to see they have disappeared. Alex walks in after you have finished looking over your wife and lays a hand on your shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, hints of concern in her voice. You nod in response and let her guide you into a hug. When you settle back in the chair Alex lays a folder in your lap. “This is all the information we could gather from the blood work and scans. Kara is perfectly fine, but there is some new information that we’d like to share with you. It’s the reason her healing powers have been a little out of whack recently. Our tests indicate that Kara is pregnant.”

“Is… is that even possible?” You ask. Looking back over at your wife, you begin to think everything lines up, and that perhaps your mother has found a way for a human and an alien to conceive a child. Alex nods, and your face falls. You have always feared turning out like your parents; that’s why you never looked to settle down before Kara (together, the two of you and your fears of turning into your parents has become less as you’ve gotten older) but when the two of you decided it was time to look into having kids, your timeline was set for another couple years. Neither of you wanted to have kids so soon in the marriage and you can immediately see why Kara panicked. She wanted to be ready mentally and emotionally. After losing her planet, as well as everything her parents did to the planet she grew up on, and finding out how taxing it is on her Kryptonian body to be pregnant, the two of you were going to wait several years before even trying the theory’s Alex had come up with. 

This news, that your evil mother has violated Kara’s privacy and body, makes you feel sick. Alex must see it on your face because soon enough, there’s a trash bin in your arms and you are puking into it. It doesn’t last long, and soon enough, Maggie comes in and leads you to one of the bathrooms in the med bay to clean up and change. It doesn’t take you long, and when you walk back out, Alex is waiting to take you back to Kara. When you walk back into Kara’s room, the sun lamps are on a low setting, making the room glow like Noonan’s at sunset. She’s sitting up in her bed, legs crossed under her as she flips through something on a tablet. You open the door and wait for Alex to walk in first, but she just holds the door for you and gives you one of her looks and you know that this time is for you and Kara to go over the information that Hamilton and her team have discovered. 

“Hey,” you whisper trying not to upset the mysterious calm that surrounds your wife. She looks up at you, a little startled, and you wonder if Alex had given her a sedative after the panic attack. 

“Hey you.” She keeps the quiet by responding in the softest voice you’ve heard very few times. “I take it Alex told you?”

You just nod in response and pull her into a tight hug. There’s not much you can do at this point, but you know how much physical touch means to Kara. The two of you sit in silence for a couple minutes before Alex and Dr. Hamilton walk into the room. Alex looks like she’s trying to hide a smile, while Dr. Hamilton doesn’t seem to care if her smile is seen. 

“So, I have good news and bad news. Which would the two of you like to hear first?” Dr. Hamilton asks. With a side glance to Kara, you see a small shrug so you speak up for her and decide on the bad news. 

“Well, the bad news is that Kara appears farther in a pregnancy than we would’ve expected for just finding out, and we all know how risky this is going to be, but the good news is, Alura’s hologram has told us that a Kryptonian pregnancy should progress much faster on Earth than a human pregnancy. It seems like the yellow sun will accelerate everything by just a few months, which is good news because that means that your powers should only be unstable for about five months instead of close to a year,” Dr. Hamilton says while taking Kara’s hand in a fierce grip. Together, the four of you sit in silence, allowing Kara and yourself some time to process what is actually happening. After about fifteen minutes, Hamilton leaves, and Alex is called to deal with an issue regarding some new agents-in-training, leaving you and your wife alone for what feels like the first time in forever. Kara leans her head on your shoulder and you wrap her in your arms, allowing her to feel your heartbeat and calm herself. It doesn’t take long, and soon you and Kara are leaving the DEO. The car ride is short, and soon enough, the two of you are cuddled up on the couch flicking through Netflix. 

“Does it seem strange to you, Lena, that Lillian not only knew about the study Alex was doing and then manages to perfect it and impregnate me?” Kara’s question breaks the silence. You pause the show you settled on (neither of you were actually watching it anyway) and turn to look your wife in the eyes.

“I wouldn’t put it past her, babe. But that begs the question of how she even got the information? I think the DEO might have a mole problem,” you answer. With that, you unpause the show and the two of you cuddle deeper into each other. Only one episode is completed before you and Kara are falling asleep, so you pull each other into the bedroom and onto the bed. Neither of you move, so when you wake up the next morning, you are burning from the heat of Kara’s body and your sweatpants. It still shocks you that the love of your life is literally the hottest person on the planet.

Your routine stays the same for the morning, both of you choosing to ignore the problem for now. When your driver drops you off at L-Corp. Kara gives you a longer kiss than usual, and you both part ways with heavy hearts and pained eyes. You know how hard it has been for Kara to trust the DEO after a case of Kryptonite went missing. When Lillian had produced Metallo, your alien wife kept thinking about how there was a problem in the DEO but she insisted on trusting Alex and J’onn and that they would never choose double agents, but the fact that Kara feels unsafe makes you nervous. As you take the elevator to your office floor, you make a note to have Jess check and seriously vet a group of people that you can meet with to make your own team for Kara if she ever needs it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter has already been posted, it's just undergone some minor editing, so if you've already read it, feel free to skip it.

Thankfully, there are no large alien attacks that require Supergirl for the next week or so. Kara goes to CatCo. daily, but you make sure that the two of you share every meal together. It is hard for you to imagine that her body is growing a baby, and it’s harder than ever to not know what your mother has planned. Alex has told you multiple times to continue living your days normally, and to think of this development as you would’ve if it was timed. It’s hard for the two of you to pretend like everything's normal, but Kara seems to be doing a better job. 

Jess has pulled several military files from the SEAL teams and the Marines, trying to find you your team of agents. J’onn approved your unspoken idea (he only read your mind when you asked him about a possible double agent) and he agreed to make anyone you choose an agent of the DEO without actually being listed as agents. Or, if worse came to worse, he could “assign” them to the desert outpost, and Lucy would be told of their positions. Each meeting with Jess has more urgency than the previous. Both of you want to be extra cautious with Kara as she carries the first ever Kryptonian/Human hybrid. Lois and Kal have offered repeatedly to babysit anytime while they try naturally for their own child. 

Dr. Hamilton has Kara coming in weekly to track the baby and the superhero. Everybody at the DEO has been walking on eggshells around the two of you. They all know how strict you are following plans, and they’re afraid of what you will do if this plan falls out of line anymore than it already has. Both you and Kara are struggling with the accelerated timeline; Kara is becoming more standoffish in her day to day activities, and she bends more to Snapper than she ever has. No one can figure out what is going on, and Dr. Hamilton has thought about bringing in an outsider to observe and discuss what needs to change if the two women are to be ready to have a baby in five months. 

You have met with your therapist almost every day since you and Kara found out. Nobody can doubt you for being nervous, especially not the DEO. With a mother like Lillian, you have been so afraid of coming across some huge family secret that would tear your family apart (Kara would never leave you, you know that, but you are more worried about Alex and J’onn and the rest of the Superfriends). 

It is only after several weeks of scurrying around that Kara tells you she feels her powers are becoming harder to control. Each night, she refuses to hold you, claiming that she is afraid of her strength, and so in turn, you are the big spoon, holding your wife as tightly as you can before Morpheus claims you both. Day by day, you notice that Kara is becoming more comfortable in the idea of having this baby, which puts you at ease. You have let go of the idea that Lillian has somehow modified your child, and so you have been more ready than Kara to raise the child. Your only concern is that Lillian will come for the babe after she is born, but Alex and J’onn have promised the safety of your family with their lives. 

Month three of the pregnancy passes, and it is during those weeks that you finally select your team and send them to J’onn. He trains them and then lets them continue living in the city, as if they are simply civilians, but you notice there always seems to be one of the five wherever you go. It doesn’t bother you as much as you thought it would-- having someone following you, making sure you are safe. In fact, it makes you feel at ease, knowing that these men and women are so skilled that they could protect you from anything, especially knowing that they can even protect Kara when Alex isn’t around (although lately Alex is around all the time). 

Both of you have decided on names for the baby, and the two of you are becoming more comfortable at the idea of being mothers. There are still the lingering apprehensions that you’ll turn out like your parents, but Alex and J’onn, even Winn and James are quick to assure you that you are nothing like those who claim to be your mother and father. It puts you at ease, except you know Kara is still hesitant to call herself a mother. Almost every night these past few months you have woken to the cries of someone who is reliving the loss of her planet. It seems that not only is the baby glitching Kara’s powers, but she is also reminded every day of a life she will never live. She will never be able to show your girl the tall spires of her home in Argo City or take her to any of the moons or planets that Kara travelled to as a young child. It’s that thought that drove you to meet with the local planetarium and discuss a new exhibit for the aliens in the city, where one of the stargazing theaters shows constellations from the view of several different planets (Krypton and Mars included) and the project ends up employing several of the cities non-humanoid aliens. 

Oftentimes, you find Kara at the planetarium staring at the constellations that only she knows. With J’onn and the DEO taking over for Supergirl duties, (the cover is that Supergirl is off world helping The Flash) Kara has only her work at CatCo. to keep her occupied, and more often than not, Cat sends your wife home after only a couple hours. The number of sketches that Kara does of her home planet have doubled, and Alex seems to think that that is a good thing, that maybe Kara will finally share everything about her home planet. Each person in her life only knows so much, with you and Alex knowing the most.

It was decided a couple months ago that Kara would paint the nursery like the skyline she saw as a kid from her room, with tall spires and a red sunset. You have found several paintings of Kara’s from her time under the influence of the Black Mercy and decided that her art was too good not to share with your family. Several times, you’ve tried to get her to sell her paintings, but each time she tells you that no one would understand the significance that each canvas holds, so you stopped pushing. 

Thankfully, Lillian has been quiet for the last couple of months, but you know it won’t be forever. It’s as if she is waiting, and you just hope that she isn’t waiting to come and take your child from you, although you wouldn’t put it past her. Everyday, you have one of your team looking for any link to CADMUS in recent crimes or trades. It’s usually Declan O’Sullivan, your fellow Irishman who has connections in every government around the world. He and your SuperTeam are trying to find any possible way to infiltrate CADMUS without Lillian finding out, and so far, there has been no luck. Alex and Maggie are trying to keep up with the regular aliens and crime occurring in National City, while J'onn is busy being the resident alien hero, so the DEO and NCPD aren’t too concerned about your mother yet. On several occasions, the only reason you haven’t called your mother to just ask what she wants is because Winn or James have stolen your phone. Nobody wants to put your family at risk just yet; there are still plans to be made and people to train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated, and I do take them all to heart, even if my chapters are far and few between.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I swear this is the last redone chapter :)

When you get home from the office on a Thursday four months in, you are surprised to see Kara in the kitchen. You know she never cooks, and the only time she eats real food (not take out) is when you or Maggie cooks. Those days have been few and far between lately, between CADMUS, finding out about the baby, as well as trying to get everything at L-Corp. squared away for when you and Kara become mothers. 

As you walk further into your apartment, you notice the amount of flour scattered across the kitchen and decide that your love has been grief baking again. She’s gotten better over the last few years, except she still hasn’t managed to perfect pastry, and as a result, there are several dozen different types of French pastry lying on the counter. You grab one of the chocolate croissants from the granite counter and take a bite. The chocolate ones are the easiest to make, so this pastry actually tastes good. Kara turns to face you when you clear your throat, announcing your arrival home.   
“Hey babe. How long have you been home?” She asks, the crinkle appearing on her brow. 

“Not even two minutes. Grief baking again? I thought you figured out a new outlet for your feelings,” you reply, wondering what happened to all her sketching and painting. 

“I have. But I was craving pastry so I figured I would make my own since I can’t fly to Paris to get any anymore.” 

A laugh escapes your mouth and she frowns at you. “Babe, it’s not funny. I can’t bake well enough and it takes like 12 hours to fly there by plane. I just want amazing pastry but it’s just so hard to get it.” 

“I’m sorry, love. I know you want good pastry. I’ll go find a chef to make some for you. How does that sound?” You wrap her in your arms when you notice her eyes are filled with tears, and you realized that being grounded is slowly destroying your alien wife. When she nods into your neck you let out a sigh of relief, mentally putting that task in your “to email Jess about in the morning” pile.   
“How about for now, we watch that one baking show you like, with all the British people?”

“No. It’s not the same, and besides, I like your accent better than theirs anyway.” Kara’s pout is audible even with her head still buried. Slowly, you manage to get Kara to sit on one of the barstools in your kitchen and you take off her apron (why she wears one you don’t know, she still manages to get her clothes dirty, along with half the kitchen) and you start to wipe down the counters while your wife sniffles at the counter. 

“Lena, why does this kid hate me?” She softly asks. You pause in your cleaning, shocked by the question and unsure how to answer. 

“Kara, darling, why do you think our child hates you?”

“Because they’re never satisfied after I eat and I can never get comfortable anymore. And I don’t know if this is normal, but I just don’t feel the love yet. Everybody keeps telling me that there will be a point where I just love this child with my whole being and right now, I only love you and Alex and Eliza that much. I just think the kid can sense it and so she doesn’t love me.” Kara is almost crying now, and so you stop what you’re doing and stand next to her. “And I just… I just don’t think I can do this, Lee.” At this point, your superhero is openly sobbing, fat tears falling down her face.   
It takes some time, but eventually, you manage to get your wife safely to the couch (you’re more worried about hurting yourself by hitting heads) and once there, you sit with her in your arms. For almost an hour you sit on the couch, rocking back and forth, running your fingers through Kara’s hair as she cries. When she calms down, you continue your movements until she begins to move away from you. 

“Kara, you are the most loving person in the world. Kal thinks so, Alex, Eliza, and I all think so. But when you first met all of us, did you love us right away? Did you take your sweet time warming up to all of us? I mean, for heaven’s sakes, you dated Mon-El for months and were completely oblivious to my love for you,” she goes to interrupt you, but you hold up your hand, “and yet, here we are. We’ve been married for a little over a year now, babe, and Alex has been your sister for close to 15 years. You didn’t start out loving any of us. And I know this sounds weird, but you’re going to have to learn to love this child.” The idea that anyone could just love out of nowhere is foreign to you, so you think it’s just so dumb that everybody gives out love freely. It’s something you’ve been against for so long, and it’s helped you in your life as a CEO and as a woman. 

“I know that you like to think that everybody is deserving of your love, and in this case, our baby might be the only exception to this next part, but you’ve given your love out so many times and been burned for it that I’m not surprised you’re feeling this way. When someone attacks you for loving something or someone, hum- people just naturally begin to guard their heart. Sometimes, we don’t even know that we are doing it, but it happens. We begin to numb our hearts to keep the love in, so when people are telling you that you should love something or someone unconditionally, it becomes so hard for you to give that love away,” you stand and walk over to the floor to ceiling windows of your apartment and look over the city, thinking of your own life, and how many times people expected you to just hand your love away. 

“Lena.” Your name on her lips is like a salve to your sore heart, and you turn to face her. 

“I know what you’re feeling, Kara, because I felt it too, up until we got married. I was always afraid that loving you would cause me more damage than it would good. So I know what it is like to be afraid to love someone. But that in no way means that people could possibly hate you. An unborn child is not capable of hate, just as they are not capable of love. It becomes our job to teach them, and as long as you can try to love them as much as you love me, this child will know love, and they will love you. Just like you love me. Can you do that for me, Kara?” You ask, certain in the words you just spoke.

“Yes. Yes, I can love this baby as much as I love you, because she is apart of you and me, and how could I not? Please-” her voice breaks as she stammers out her next sentence, “please help me to love her.”

“Oh sweetie, of course I will. I will help you, and you will help me, because I promise you Kara, you are not the only one feeling this way.” After that admission, the two of you embrace for what feels like hours, standing in the moon shadows spread across your living room, like two cats in the sun. Eventually, the clock on your wall ticks become too loud in the silence, so you and your wife make your way into the bedroom, where you wipe away the smeared eyeliner and mascara and pull on a rumpled t-shirt from off the floor. The two of you climb into bed and curl into each other, exchanging the quietest ‘I love you’s’ as you drift off to sleep to the sounds of the others’ heartbeats.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter makes sense, it has been written and rewritten so many times that I'm not sure how it will actually read lol. Sorry for the random update but spring season is actually kicking my ass

The weeks leading up to the due date are stressful. You are trying to get everything at L-Corp squared away so you can miss a few weeks following, and trying to find a temporary CEO is taxing. You briefly considered pulling James away from CatCo. because of how well he ran the news while Ms. Grant was gone, but you know that he would never leave. At the end of a hard week, you finally decide that Jess and your CFO Sam can run the company for a few weeks. 

Cadmus has been relatively quiet, but J’onn and the DEO along with your team are constantly searching for your mother and her goons. After the breakdown that Kara had, Cat had removed her from the news team, and so now Kara spent her days volunteering at the planetarium helping to teach about space. She’s been asked on several occasions to leave CatCo. to work full time at the planetarium, but you know she can’t bear the pain of seeing the stars for more than a few hours a week. The stars here in this galaxy, though they will never be the same (or able to truly make Kara feel at home), they’re all Kara has, so she clings to the lights in the sky. Several times she has come home talking about how the stars are already exploded, dying or dead, and don’t even exist anymore, and on one such occasion, you had to call Alex and ask her to tell Kara that they can’t see Krypton anymore because its light has already passed Earth (you and Alex sat down and did all the calculations to determine if there was a possibility of seeing the light of Krypton one last time). Tears are occasionally shed, but now it’s mostly just a quiet acknowledgement that not everybody had been as fortunate as Kara and Kal, or even Sam (although Sam would rather she didn’t even know about her Kryptonian roots after what happened years ago). 

Alex and Dr. Hamilton have been preparing a room in the DEO for when Kara goes into labor. It’s been equipped with state of the art red sun lamps that you and Winn designed several months ago, as well as sound proofing so no unnecessary ears are privy to the events. Security has been double and triple checked every day since Lillian had somehow managed to escape the Desert base (Lucy is still livid that the three days she was undercover her team messed up big time) and J’onn has even thought about breaking out some of the technology that built the Fortress of Solitude to add extra security for the coming days. 

Like any good couple, you and Kara have had a bag packed for several weeks now, with all the essentials that will be needed directly following the birth of your daughter. It still makes you excited (and very nervous) that you are having a baby. If it weren’t for the hours and hours of research Alex and Eliza did, you would never have gotten to this point. It never even occurred to you that you and Kara could use bone marrow to make a baby so you wouldn’t have to get a sperm donor; because if that was the case, then you would have to carry and you really would have wanted to wait even longer. The fact that Lillian somehow learned of all the research, and then claimed that Jackson “stole” it and now Kara has ended up pregnant and is just about ready to go into labor any second now just pisses you off. You haven’t felt this angry since Morgan Edge tried to usurp the city, or when Sam tried to blame herself for the damage her ancestors caused to her and the city. There are very few things that can make you truly angry these days, and yet your mother will always hold the top spot on that list. 

Not only had she found a way to steal all the research you guys had collected, but she then had the balls to let somebody go through with it. The bigger question you have is how Lillian managed to get a sample of your bone marrow… Alex had only taken enough to run a trial and then make the actual injection. 

“Okay, Google, please call Alex Danvers.” You ask of your Google Assistant. Her robotic voice echoes throughout the room signalling that she is dialing Alex for you. When your sister-in-law picks up, she seems less than pleased that you’re calling.

“What.” It comes out gruffly.

“I wanted to know if you checked the stash of my bone marrow that you took for the project. I was just thinking and wondering how Lillian was able to synthesize the serum to give Kara if she didn’t have that.”

“I’ll have J’onn go check on it, but I think it was smart of you to think of that. Now we just need to finish getting rid of all the bad agents. Can I borrow your team for the next couple of weeks while you and Kara are new parents?” 

When you give a positive, Alex hangs up, and you know you interrupted her and Maggie, which first of all, ew, and second of all, you make a mental sticky note to watch for retaliation. Before you can dwell on it any longer, Sam walks into your office and starts packing your bag for you. 

“Babe, you’ve been working non-stop since that man came into your office and shot you with enough tranquilizers to knock out an elephant. Go home, be with your wife, and the next time I hear from you, there better be a new baby in the family.” As she speaks, Sam puts you into your coat and hands you off to Jess who takes you down to the garage and passes you off to your driver (which is currently one of your agents). Before you even realize it, you are arriving at your penthouse with enough paperwork so you won’t get bored, but not enough that you won’t have time to spend with Kara before it’s no longer just the two of you. When you walk through your front door, Kara is sitting on the couch with Maggie (there goes your theory of interrupting them earlier) eating a salad. This in and of itself is not as shocking as it used to be, but lately all Kara has wanted to eat was very spicy chicken, or any food that had any chance of coming close to what she would eat on Krypton, and a salad does not fall into that category. 

“Um, Lena, I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you home?” Kara asks.

“Because our friends are idiots and kicked me out of the office from now until you have this baby, so take your time sweetheart, because I’ve run out of projects to do,” you say with a chuckle tacked onto the end. Maggie rolls her eyes, and Kara snorts so hard you think she’s going to spit out her bite of food (everybody knows the day you run out of projects is the day hell will freeze over). Luckily for everybody, Kara swallows, and Maggie claims the joke wasn’t even that funny. 

“If all you two are going to do is sit around goofing off, then I’m going to go meet my wife for a lovely, sarcastic dinner of my own.” Maggie stood, preparing to leave, “but hey, Little Danvers, don’t be afraid to call Alex if you think anything is happening, okay?” When she received a nod, she finally turned to head out.

“Well, now that she’s gone, do you want to watch a movie or do something else?” Kara asks, knowing that you must be hungry after work, but sometimes you don’t always like to eat directly after stressful situations. Instead of answering, you remove your coat and heels, and carelessly tossed your messenger bag onto the couch, not caring if your computer took a few bumps. 

“You know what? I just really want to cuddle with my wife and see where the night takes us. Do we have any of those string cheeses left over in the fridge, or did you eat them all?” you ask, knowing that there will be plenty string cheeses since you had gone grocery shopping just the other day. “I’m going to go change, be back soon.”

While you change, you can hear the door to the refrigerator slam shut, followed by several curse words in both English and Kryptonese. 

“Lena! I think I’m going into labor! Ow holy Mint Chocolate Chip! Babe! Please- ow shit!- call Alex will you?” 

There is a brief moment of panic when Kara calls out for you, and yet, with years of practice and skill, your mind shuts out all the possibilities of what could go wrong, and instead, you are on the phone with your sister-in-law. 

“Hey, Alex? We’ve got a bit of an issue here. Kara thinks she’s gone into labor. Do you want me to bring her in now?” you ask, tentative as to the actual plan of action now that everything is really happening. 

“Yes! Absolutely bring her in now. I’ll meet you guys over there. Call J’onn on your way- or no. Hey Maggie?” Alex goes quiet on the other line, and you assume that she’s asking her wife to call the Space Dad. “Okay, we’re all set to meet up as soon as you get there. J’onn is waiting for you guys right now.” She doesn’t even say goodbye before she hangs up. 

Running out into the kitchen, you see Kara holding a piece of the counter in one hand and a half eaten cheese stick in the other with a sheepish smile on her face. When you reach her, the first thing you do is pry her fingers off the granite so she doesn’t do more damage to your kitchen (you’re afraid the floors would be next when she dropped the rock) before you clean up the mess the cheese stick left in her palm. After you’ve finished, you take Kara’s hand and guide her to the door. Her eyes are wide, and almost robotically you go through the motions of putting on jackets and grabbing the car keys. The first car you come across in the garage happens to be your newest addition, the “Mom Car” that Alex and Maggie totally did not make fun of you for buying. You load Kara into the car and run around to the driver’s side. Peeling out of the parking garage, you almost hit a pedestrian. If you were to break all the traffic laws, you would’ve been at the DEO in under 10 minutes, but as it is, it appears as if the traffic gods are frowning upon you, because you hit almost every red light. All in all, the trip takes about 25 minutes, and in that time, Kara has almost smashed the dashboard and the car door handle on her side is definitely going to have to be replaced. 

Alex is waiting for the two of you when you pull into the garage at the DEO, along with J’onn and Sam. It takes your coaxing and the help of J’onn to get Kara out of the car. Her eyes are closed, and her teeth are clenched, but the first thing Alex does is hand you a pair of lead lined ear muffs. When you place them over Kara’s ears, she immediately starts to calm. J’onn picks up your wife in a bridal carry and, even though he would never admit it, Kara’s grip is creating lines of pain on his human face. 

“I have the red sun room set up, but it’s going to be in the basement, and we aren’t totally sure what is going to happen with this whole process so we’ve decided that we’ll start in just one of the main medical rooms with a few sun lamps in case we need quick access to anything. Eliza is on her way as we speak,” Alex speaks quickly as she takes her sisters free hand. “Is there anything you need right now Kar?” She asks gently.

“Can you… I don’t know, it just hurts. Can you… Lena, can you hold me?” The voice of your wife is muffled by J’onn’s shoulder but you can understand her regardless. 

“In a minute darling, Alex and J’onn are going to get you situated first so that we can start taking away some of your pain, okay?” The mask of CEO that you wore on the drive over shatters, and your voice trembles on the last word. Kara nods, but that is the last you hear from her aside from small whimpers or groans. The walk into the med bay doesn’t take long, and soon enough, you are setting your purse down on one of the chairs so you can go hold your wife like she asked. Alex sets Kara up with several different monitors, but other than that, Alex is there as the excited sister. It was decided that Alex and Eliza would only step in as doctors if necessary. Nobody really knows how this works, and the holograms of Kara and Clark's parents didn't help much when asked about giving birth to a hybrid. Maggie even got in touch with some of her alien friends who married humans just to get any idea about how it worked for different species. 

Kara for the most part was quiet. Occasionally there would be a sharp inhale or a groan, but she mostly just listened to you and the others talk. As time went by, Alex would forget about being a sister and her inner scientist would make itself known. Between you and Alex there was hardly any use for the interns Dr. Hamilton had under her wing. Eventually, the science became quite boring when your wife started to tear up from the pain. People always assumed that Kara had a low pain tolerance when she was under the red sun or powerless, but the fact is, your wife literally has nerves of steel, so every nerve pathway (especially those that register pain to the brain) is highly protected, meaning it takes more pain than anybody would expect for Kara to feel it. 

The red sunlamps that you and Alex designed wouldn't completely inhibit Kara's powers, they just became more muted than normal, so the doctors could penetrate her impervious skin. Kara had once told you that she never really wanted to fully get rid of her powers because she was afraid of not being able to protect her family. With the original red lamps, it took Kara several minutes to regain her powers, and in her night job, that could be the difference, so you and Alex came up with a way to dull her powers enough. You've never been more grateful for that line of thinking in your whole life, because it means that your beloved isn't suffering more than she has to. 

Roughly three hours after you brought your wife into the DEO, Hamilton has decided that Kara's alien temperature might cause problems as the labor progresses. 

"We don't actually know if it will happen or not, but several other aliens who have a similar resting body heat expressed feeling symptoms of a very high fever which could become a problem. As we know, Kryptonians can’t die from overheating, but it will put unnecessary strain on your body as it works to push a baby out of you, so we’re just going to keep a very close eye on that.” With that, Hamilton leaves to check on some of the agents coming back from a small alien drug bust. 

Between you and Alex, time passes quickly while Kara falls into a light sleep. When you next look up at the clock, you realize that it is the late evening, around nine or so, and the sky outside is getting dark. Nothing is progressing at the rate that you would like to see, but Kara is still comfortable and that is what matters to you the most. While things are slow, you decide to try and sleep, so you can be there for Kara when it gets hard. She’s left some space for you on her bed and you cuddle up behind her. Alex takes that as her cue, and leaves the room to go do some of her agent duties. J’onn stops by, you think, a few hours later to keep Kara company, but you are too deep in that in-between stage to actually listen to anything that is said. When you do wake up, it is because somebody is shaking your shoulder and simultaneously picking you up. 

“What’s going on? Is everything alright?” you ask, worried about your wife. 

“Everything is fine, Mrs. Danvers. Dr. Hamilton is just doing a more comprehensive collection of data.” Tamra, one of the alien interns, says as she helps you out of the bed. You nod your head, and soon the good doctor is striding through the door. 

“Okay, Kara, I’m just going to mostly take your vitals, but tell me how your feeling, especially if you feel fatigued or anything like that,” and with that, Hamilton picks up your wife’s wrist, finding the pulse point there. 

“I think I’m okay. I just feel a little warm, kind of similar to a solar flare, where I still have my alien temperature, but instead of feeling every little thing outside my body, there’s a weird rushing sensation in my veins. It’s almost like I can feel everything going on inside my body, and it’s painful and soothing at the same time,” Kara describes. This is new, the only sort of thing you can think of like this is a panic attack, where you can hear your blood rushing in your ears, but to feel it in your veins? That makes the scientist inside of you very curious. Hamilton nods and shoots a look to Tamra, who starts to write the observation down in the notes from the pregnancy. 

“And what about you Lena? How are you feeling?” The question shocks you, and you don’t know how to answer. 

“I’m fine, I think. Mostly just freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional.” And that’s the honest truth. There is no way to describe how your back hurts, feels like it’s been pinched. Or the way that you’re afraid that at any moment, the ground will start swaying under your feet because you’re so absolutely wired, thinking that by tomorrow you and Kara will have a baby girl to look after. One who is going to develop superpowers, who is going to be trouble because she’s going to have her mother’s puppy eyes to go along with your stubbornness, how despite that you’re going to absolutely love raising her with Kara, and how that thought calms all your nerves. 

“It’s perfectly okay to be out of sorts, Lena. Nobody here is going to judge you for your feelings.” The voice comes from the corner, where Tamra is sitting writing things down. You look over to her shocked that she could pin down everything you’re feeling into one word. “I’m sorry, was that intrusive? It’s just, your emotions are all over the place and it was getting difficult to avoid them any longer. I’m an empath,” she says by way of explanation. You just nod along to whatever it was she says next, because you’ve become solely focused on Kara when she lets out a bigger whine than the last. 

“Everything okay Kara?” Hamilton asks, because she too has been tracking all the little sounds of discomfort everybody has been making throughout the day. She shakes her head and you notice how her fists are clenched so tight the knuckles are turning white. “Can you sit up for me? I want to check your blood pressure,” Tamra walks over to Hamilton with the cuff. Kara shakes her head and lets out another barely contained groan. This time, when Hamilton speaks, she’s talking to you, “I’m going to need you to help your wife. I really need to make sure everything is okay. How about climbing in behind and supporting her from that angle?” 

You do as suggested and sit behind your beautiful alien, with her sweaty body cradled in between your legs and her head resting on your shoulder.

“‘M dizzy Lee. Can you make the room stop spinning?” Kara’s voice is a little slurred and you share a look with Dr. Hamilton. 

“Try and keep her talking, lets see how affected the speech is. If it gets really bad let me know. I’m going to go see what we can do about lowering this blood pressure. Kara, do you feel anxious or panicked at all?” When Kara shakes her head, Dr. Hamilton proceeds to scratch hers. “It could be a side effect of the fever, which is running a little higher than I’d like, even for a Kryptonian. Let’s get you started with some ice packs to see if we can bring the temperature in your body down.” Dr. Hamilton and Tamra start to pull out instant ice packs and activate them. Once the packs are placed on Kara’s neck and body, Hamilton leaves the room.

Alex comes back in after another few hours (it occurs to you that you have no idea how long Kara’s been in labor) carrying take-out for you. 

“Sorry I didn’t get you anything Kar, I wasn’t sure if you were up to eating anything,” Alex says while actually looking a little confused when Kara just gave her a dismissive hand wave. While you and Alex eat, Kara dozes off again, and when you finish, you join her. 

The next time you wake up, it’s because there’s an incredibly strong grip around your waist and you are struggling to breathe. The front of your shirt is soaking wet, and realize that Kara’s been sweating this whole time. You sit up as best as you can to look over Kara and make sure that she’s alright, and what you find almost sends you into a panic. Her face is paler than usual, and her breathing is shallow and rushed. Alex has fallen asleep in the chair opposite you, so you throw one of your shoes at her. You miss terribly but the noise does enough to wake her up.

“What’s going on?” She asks.   
“Something is wrong with your sister. Go get Hamilton.” You order, not afraid of your sister-in-law. Alex looks at Kara and runs out of the room. While she’s gone, you try to wake Kara, and when you manage to, her eyes are glossy and struggling to focus on you. Her grip slackens considerably and she leans over the side of the bed to throw up, just as Alex and Dr. Hamilton come back in. 

“Can, ugh, can we jus’… get this kid out of me? I feel horrible,” Kara begs. Hamilton pages some other doctor, and immediately starts looking at Kara’s vitals. 

“Your temp is little higher than it was the last time I checked, and when you vomited, did you do so out of pain or what?” There is nothing simple about the situation, so when Hamilton breaks it down into simple problems, you’re forever grateful.

“It jus’ hurts. Everywhere. I was feeling contractions, but now everything ‘urts, and I feel like-” Kara’s sentence is interrupted when she pukes again before letting her head rest on your shoulder. Hamilton nods and whispers with Alex when Eliza walks through the door. Eliza comes to the side of her daughter and wraps her in a large hug. You don’t hear much of what she says to Kara, but it’s obvious that they’re having a serious conversation. When Eliza speaks, it’s to Dr. Hamilton.

“It seems to me like her body just isn’t fully prepared to work this hard. I hate to say it, but if we were on Krypton, this would most likely be the case. Kryptonians like Kara aren’t really meant to give birth- those intrinsic bodily reactions have essentially been weeded out of her gene code. She’s going to be in a lot of pain until this is over. We should be prepared for a C-section.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys, college is intense! Hopefully this chapter turns out like I want it to, I've spent so much time editing and rewriting it. Also, I hope it makes sense, it was written in the middle of spring soccer, and then rewritten during finals, and now it's being posted right before summer school starts. That being said, ENJOY!!

Kara cuts everybody off with a scream that has you covering your ears from your position behind her. Alex rushes over holding a pair of lead glasses and covers Kara’s face as fast as possible to block the two laser beams shooting out of your wife’s eyes. You assume that the most recent contraction is over when Kara falls back into your arms, resting all of her alien weight on you, causing you to lose your breath. No matter how the yellow sun affects your wife, she still weighs hundreds of pounds more than humans. Kara seems to be content to just use you as a support, so when she leans her head against your shoulder you press a soft kiss to her sweaty temple. 

“Al… I don’t think I can do this,” Kara whispers. You let out a deep sigh as her voice cracks on the final word, and turn your head towards your sister-in-law hoping that she can better explain to Kara why she has to try as hard as she can to avoid the C-section. 

“Kar, you can do this. We don’t know how the Kryptonite blades would affect your kiddo, so we really need you to keep pushing through this.” Alex explains in the softest voice possible. 

“But ‘m tired. Lee, please, it hurts an’ I don’t think I can do it.” Each little whine breaks your heart, but you start to wonder if Kara’s body is giving clues that might be helpful.

“Alex, what if, since the baby is half human, the Kryptonite won’t affect it? Is there any way we can test it without doing the full procedure?” 

“I doubt it, but since you are a Luthor, those genes would have to be dominate just out of spite alone. We can try it, but there could be some serious side effects for Kara. What do you think, kiddo? Do you want to try it?” Kara is nodding before Alex even finishes asking the question, and with that, your sister-in-law goes to gather Eliza and Dr. Hamilton, giving you some alone time with your wife. Kara takes your hand and holds it as tight as she can under the red sun lamps. It doesn’t take long for Dr. Hamilton to come in with her Kryptonite kit followed by Tamra and a few other doctors. 

“Alright, Kara. We’re going to just move right ahead with the C-section and hope that the human side of the baby is strong enough to handle it. We’re going to hook you up to a really strong pain serum because we will have to turn the red sun light off to maximize the baby’s health. How does all that sound?” All Hamilton gets in response is a groan and a nod from Kara. Somebody flips a switch and the room loses its red glow just as your wife starts pulling away from you. 

Alex comes to stand next to you and gives you her hand in replacement of Kara’s, squeezing to give you some sort of comfort. The reaction is almost instant: when the red sunlight comes off, Kara’s face relaxes as her nerve sensitivity goes down; her shoulders unwind on their own, but you can still see the subtle signs of discomfort when contractions hit. Quickly, Hamilton has added another IV line and put Kara on oxygen. Before the Kryptonite comes out of its lead box, a mix of morphine and other drugs is pushed through the IV into your wife. You can tell when it hits her bloodstream because immediately, Supergirl sags with relief. Behind you, you can hear Eliza talking with Dr. Hamilton about what’s going to happen, but you’re so focused on Kara that you don’t hear them approach. Alex looks over your shoulder and turns back to her sister with a look of concern in her eyes. 

“Okay, Kar, this is going to be as quick as possible, but it’s going to hurt. We’re going to be using as little of it as possible to try to minimize the effects but we need you to answer questions verbally when we ask them okay? We aren’t going to start until you give the go ahead.”

It takes Kara almost a minute to give her okay, but when she does, Hamilton acts quickly. The Kryptonite blade is removed from the lead, but you don’t watch what they do because you’re so focused on making sure your wife is okay. As soon as the blade is exposed, Kara goes sheet white. Her eyes become a little more unfocused for a few seconds but she still has a strong grip on your hand. Alex checks in with your love every couple of minutes and Kara gives answers as well as she can, but when the exposure reaches 20 minutes her words start to slur. 

“Your doing great honey. Just a few more minutes and then we’ll be done.” You look at Hamilton as you speak, and when she nods, you let out a sigh of relief. Kara closes her eyes at the words and lets out a small whimper. Before you know it, tears are falling down her cheeks, and when you go to ask her “what’s wrong” she turns to you to explain.

“She sounds… she sounds like you in, in the m’rning. Quiet, bu’ steady.” Your surprise must show on your face for everybody to see because when you turn to look, Dr. Hamilton is holding your child out to you. You expected a lot more screaming, but that must be what Kara was talking about, because your baby girl is just making small little whimpering sounds. You take her into your arms and the world disappears around you for awhile. You brush your fingers over her little face and belly and wait for her to settle into your arms. An unknown amount of time passes before Tamra takes her from you to clean your little girl off and you take a look at your wife. With the Kryptonite put away in the lead box, Kara is looking a little more like Supergirl than she has in the last couple of months. Her eyes are still a little glassy, but they are clearing quickly. Leaning over, you press a light kiss to the tear tracks on her face and end with a small peck to her lips, whispering “I love you” as you pull away. She catches your hand in hers and brings it to her lips, pressing a small kiss to your knuckles that takes your breath away. Her voice is soft and raspy, but when she speaks her words are clear.

“Thank you, Lena Danvers, for making this real.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a college athlete, I'm not sure how regular these updates are, but do feel free to comment or whatever!


End file.
